Nerd to Killer
by Rouge 007 Agent
Summary: Summary is in the first chapter. Bottom line Cody is trained to be an agent to kill Chris and other villains of Total Drama. Will he succeed or die trying. Rated T for mild swearing and violence. Maybe Rated M later.
1. Summary

From Nerd to Killer

I've decided to come back to the world of fanfiction and try to make stories. I've a tendency to not finish stories, but this time I'm going to finish a story I create. So, I think I should start my comeback with a Total Drama fanfiction.

Summary: **Cody is the nerd from Total Drama, who always got pushed around on the show. After Total Drama World Tour, he vowed to be better then what he was before and during the show. He gets an offer from none other than Chef, who is a high assassin of a large agency called the UPA (Universal Protection Agency), who protects different universe from evil forces. When he tells Cody that Chris made the show to gather evil and horrible contestants to work with him, he must join the UPA with some of his friends to kill Chris and the people who pushed him around.**

I will try to post a chapter every Tuesday or Thursday depending on school. The Prologue will be posted Tuesday so keep a look out for it. Have a nice night and stay awesome.

I also don't own Total Drama, only UPA.


	2. Prologue

Chapter 0: Prologue

Here I am to bring you the prologue of my new Total Drama story. Here it is, enjoy!

 **Bold are thoughts**

In the outskirts of Vermont on a cold January afternoon. We see a young adult male with medium brown hair, blue eyes, and small beard wearing a blue sweater and grey pants as he is sitting on his arm chair watching the news.

"In breaking news, in Vancouver a large robbery had took place 2 hours ago, at the Vancouver National Bank. 4 people were murdered at the scene including former Total Drama contestant Noah. He was shot in the chest 3 times and was rushed to the hospital where he died at the scene. The armed robbers are unknown now and are still at large. We will have more information as the story develops. In other news, former Total Drama host Chris Mclean will be running for mayor of Vancouver against former Total Drama contestant and Lawyer Courtney. We will have more on this story as it develops. For VCN news I'm Steve Johnson thanks for watching."

" **Can't believe that good for nothing Chris is running for mayor. Should have rot in jail for what he has done to me and those other contestants. Makes me glad I moved to the states. Oh, names Cody, yeah, the same from Total Drama. Why am I here? Well after my contract expire I graduated high school with honors and went to college in the states in Vermont. After four years, I got my bachelor's degree in computer science and engineering. I work at home, repairing computers and servers for people and companies such as Google and Microsoft."**

Cody look at the picture on his small table next to his chair. It was the picture that was taken on the first episode of Total Drama.

" **My friends like Trent, DJ, Gwen, even Sierra and more. But. My enemies like Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, and more than I can think of. Something inside of me just wants to kill those on the show who called me weak, worthless, nerdy, and more. I want revenge. For now, I'm just going to let it go for now."**

Cody gets up and puts on his hat and scarf and walks out the front door. He gets in 1987 grey Toyota Camry. He drives away from his house and heads towards the local produce store. He parks his car and walks into the store. As he walks in the store he doesn't know that two guys exiting a dark SUV armed with micro smgs follow him. In the store, we see Cody buying milk and cereal and ready to check out. He then sees one of the guys pull out the smg and aim at him. Cody ducks behind a self of food and avoids the bullets. People start to leave screaming and some even calling the police. Cody breathing hard finds a back door and runs to it, almost getting shot buy the two guys. As he runs towards his car, the armed guys shoot at Codys car breaking the back windshield as he drives away.

After about 10 minutes of driving down a snowy back road. In his rearview mirror, he sees the black Land Rover chasing him and shooting him. One bullet almost hits him and hits the front windshield. As Cody was driving like his life depends on it, he gets rammed and losses control of his vehicle and drifts into the snow and hits a tree. With the pain, he feels he gets out of the car and runs in the snow. He runs until he trips and falls onto the snow. He tries to crawl to a nearby house but feels a gun to his back. He knows their behind him and waits for the shot. He hears a shot but doesn't feel any pain. He turns and sees one of the armed man holding his bleeding chest and falls to the ground. Another shot is fired at the other armed man and gets shot and falls and dies.

Before Cody blacks out he sees a large man holding a rifle dragging him back to his hide out.

"Man, it's been a long-time nerd. Just the person I need for the job." Says the large man who removes his goggles and scarf who reveals to be Chef Hatchet.

I hope you enjoy the prologue. There will be more to come. Like and review and remember keep cool.


End file.
